Fake it for me: Ryan Ross vs Brendon Urie
by twilighter01
Summary: Haley is just an avrage girl, all she wants is to love and be loved in return. she somes from money her parents make her date Brendon Urie who also comes from money. In reality she is dating Ryan Ross. Will Ryan get mad and will Brendon get jelouse?


**A/n:Just for the record this thing confuses me. I can read things on it, but posting however, it too difficult. so you will all have to bear with me. If i take to long to update it lemme know.**

**Chapter one**

"Miss Walker! Miss Walker!" I looked over to the little girl screaming my name.

"Clara, I told you to call me Haley." I worked part time at Cassie's parents' day care. Cassie and my brother, Jon was currently dating, thanks to me. The kids refused to call me Haley. "Miss Walker can I have a cookie?"

"Not until you call me Haley," I said in a voice that told her I would not give in.

"_Haley_ can I have a cookie." I took a cookie out of the jar and gave it to Clara, she ran off towards her friends. Cassie came over to me cover in red paint. "You look nice," I said jokingly. "The kids were having a little too much fun finger painting. But you can go now Jon is getting off of work early and he is going to help me."

"Okay, bye." I went to my car and called Ryan. He picked up on the third ring.

"Hey baby," His voice never seized to make me smile.

"Hey, I got out of work early. Do you wanna do something?"

"Sure, my parents aren't home. We can, you know."

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes." I drove as fast as possible without being pulled over. When I got to Ryan's place he had the front door open before I had a chance to knock, he greeted me with a kiss and then lifted me up bridal style kicking the door shut. He carried me up stairs to his room and dropped me on his bed. He started kissing me when my phone rang. I made a face and answered it. Ryan sat on the bed with his arms crossed, pouting. "Hi, Brendon."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bother you but our parents want us to go to a charity benefit tonight."

"Uh, are you serious? What time?"

"It starts in an hour. And I have to pick you up in forty-five minutes."

'Okay thanks Bren." I hung up the phone and put on my nicest face.

"Its okay, I heard. Brendon talks really loud." I was dating Ryan but my parents didn't know that, they thought I was dating Brendon. My family comes from money and so does Brendon's. In our sophomore year my parents and Brendon's parents set the two of us up on a date, our parents will not let us date anyone else, something about ruining the family name. Brendon and I pretended to date each other to keep our parents off our backs; in reality we both are dating someone. I kissed Ryan goodbye then drove home.

The maids were running around the house yelling profanities in Spanish. There was a red dress lying on my bed when I got to my room. I took a quick shower and then put the dress on. I went to my walk-in closet and got all of the essentials, purse, shoes and a jacket. I sat in front of my mirror and did my make-up when Brendon walked in.

"Wow you look nice," he said.

'Thank you, you look nice too." Brendon was kind of good looking. He had brown hair and brown eyes and a really cute button nose. I did my make-up quickly and Brendon and I left. My parents were there when we arrived; thankfully we weren't sitting at their table so we wouldn't have to kiss every so often. After awhile my parents made Brendon and I dance. He was graceful on his feet, he dipped me once and it freaked me out; I never felt very secure when people dipped me.

Dinner came soon after Brendon and I stopped dancing. "Do you think we will be able to stop this fake dating thing anytime soon?" Brendon whispered in my ear.

"I don't know, but I think we should just end it. I'll tell my parents you turned out to be a complete jackass and they will feel so horrible for setting me up with you they will let me date whom ever I choose."

"_Thanks, _that would mean so much to me," he said sarcastically.

"So how are things going with you and Emily?"

"Not very well, I think I'm going to break up with her."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I never noticed how conceited she was." I started laughing, how could he not notice that? Everyone was staring at me at this point; someone was giving a speech about global poverty, there is noting funny about that. I slowly sunk into my chair hoping everyone would stop staring.

After the benefit Brendon dropped me off at Ryan's house.

"Hey hon."

"Hi," his voice was emotionless.

"What's wrong?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. When are you going to tell your parents the truth Haley? It's been two years! I wanted to take you to your junior prom but Brendon had to do that. You don't even like him why can't you just tell your parents that? It's been two years," He was yelling now.

"The last time I tried to tell them my mother nearly threw a fit."

"Well maybe you should just continue this fake relationship with Brendon, but leave me out of it."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"Yes, I'm breaking up with you, are you stupid?" The tears were running down my face.

"Okay, I'll leave then."

"Don't be an idiot I'll drive you, you live two miles away are you planning on walking?"

I nodded my head and left.

Normally Ryan would have run after me, but I guess he really didn't like me anymore. I was walking for a little while until I was a car pull up next to me. I couldn't see what car it was because of the tears in my eyes but then I heard Spencer speak. "Get in." Spencer was my best friend, he as been ever since I could remember. He drove me to the park. I sat down on the swing I was on when the two of us met and he sat next to me.

"What's wrong?"

"Ryan broke up with me. I guess I can't blame him this whole arrangement wasn't fair to him. I just though he was the one, and I know that sound corny but it's true. He made me happy."

"I'm not very good with advice, can I interest you in a sarcastic comment." I smiled and the tears finally stopped. Spencer drove me back home; I crawled into bed trying to forget the way Ryan made me feel.


End file.
